What's in a Name
by Megachrisfan
Summary: John Paul finds out he is not a McQueen.
1. Chapter 1

Myra was looking at her son ,she couldn't believe that the time was here, it was time to tell her son. Tell her son that everything he knew, his life, his past, his present and maybe his future too was a lie.

"Your not my son."

John Paul just stood there not believing what he was hearing, was it a joke, some kind of game. His mother, the woman that raised him, comforted him, been there for him all his life had to be joking, just had to be. It was just some sick joke that the rest of the family was playing on him and now his sisters were going to jump out and yell Gotcha!. Nothing happened, no one jumped out, no one was there to tell him what was really happening, there was just him and his mom.

"You can't be serious mom, what is really going on here?" John Paul's mind was going 100 kilometers per minute.

"I know I should have told you sooner but I didn't want to put our family in danger."

"Mom, stop saying these things, I'm your son, quit being like this." He sat down beside his mom on the couch and put his arm around her. "I know what Kieron and my relationship did to you and I am sorry for that but he is gone now so please forgive me."

"You don't understand." Myra jumped up off the couch. "This is not about that bastard. What I am trying to say is..."

All of a sudden the door swung open and in came his sisters with countless bags. Jacqui the oldest and toughest, Mercedes the bitchy second, Tina the smart third, Carmel the gullible fourth and Michaela the fifth and the town gossip.

"Sorry mom we're late but someone had to go back and buy a pair of ear rings." Jacqui glared pointedly at Michaela. The youngest sister just scoffed and rolled her eyes. "So what did you want to talk to us about."

Everyone was now sitting looking at the matriarch of the McQueen family. The family had gone through so much and Myra wondered if they could get through this. They all would hate her and that was okay because she deserved it but she hoped that her children would stay together and be there for their brother, the only constant male figure in the group. "What I am about to do might hurt but believe me for it has to happen now."

"I can't believe your really doing this. I thought we were over the Kieron issue." John Paul stood up and ran up the stairs to his room.

The rest of the McQueen went after him, as the sisters and mother entered John Paul's room, they found him putting clothes and the rest of his belongings into a bag. "What are you doing John Paul?" Tina was the first to speak "tell us what's wrong."

"Mom here still has a problem with what I did." John Paul couldn't help the tears that were forming and didn't care. It had been three months since Kieron left, three long months of trials for mother and son. It had shaken the McQueen family when the affair came out and because of that Kieron left and has not contacted anyone in Hollyoaks since. It was just four weeks ago that Myra said she forgave John Paul and two week since he was aloud to move back in.

Carmel shook her head at her mother. "Mom I thought you were over this."

"John Paul, listen to me, this is not what you think." Myra pleaded with her son as she placed her hands lovingly on her sons to get him to stop packing. "Please just sit down and let me finish this time."

John Paul sat down on his bed moving the full bag of clothes on the floor with one hand and wiping his tear with the other. The second youngest child just sat there waiting for the bomb to drop because while there was nervousness his his mothers eyes there was also fear and when Myra McQueen showed that emotion to her kids all hell would break loose.


	2. Chapter 2

"It all started when I was fourteen." Myra began her monologue, a story that she never wanted to tell a story in which would destroy her family. "I haven't told anyone this and you may not understand why I kept this from you but know this, I had no choice."

The McQueen siblings just sat there in John Paul's room, some on the bed, some standing or leaning against the wall. What they all had in common was the anticipation, waiting for what seemed like hours but in actuality it was only a few seconds.

"As I said, it all started when I was fourteen.". Then Myra told them the story of her first child. How she met a wonderful boy at school who treated her like she was a princess, how he would always carry her books and walk her to class. She told them how on one date he took her to his place when his parents weren't home, how he lead her upstairs to his room and how he forced her to have sex.

"He wouldn't stop, I kept saying no but he just wouldn't stop." Myra was crying now as her kids were in shock.

"Mom, you are saying you were raped." Tina came over to her mother and hugged her. Carmel was crying and the rest were ready to kill.

"That is not all, I got pregnant." Myra explained through her tears. "Nana wouldn't let me keep the baby, I had to give him up."

Tina let go of her mother and went and stood by Jacqui, no one knew what to say. How could any of them know what to do in this situation, yes Tina gave her baby up but to her sister, she could see baby Max anytime she wanted. Their mother had been raped and not only that had to give up the baby that incident created.

"It was a boy, a baby boy, my baby boy. We gave him to the church knowing they would find him a loving home." Myra was now sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs.

John Paul went over to his mom and sat down beside her. "Mom I am so sorry that happened to you and sorry you felt you couldn't tell us but we are here for you." The other siblings agreed with their brother.

"John Paul there is so much more." Myra sighed.

John Paul smiled at his mom. "Just know that we are here for you and you can tell us anything."

Myra nodded. "Nine years later, I had Nana come and live with us. It was the first time Rick left me and I could only get a job at a hospital two towns away as a cleaner. They let me stay in the on call room if I worked double shifts so I agreed. I didn't want to leave my four children but I needed to take care of you too." Myra got up off the floor to sit beside Carmel who was on the bed now.

"Eight months in it was the anniversary of when I gave up the baby and I was coming home because Tina had the flew. I was so desperate to be with my kids that I agreed and never wanted to leave my kids again. I quit my job and when I was on the bus home I saw the church, the church I gave away my baby. I just had to go there, I had to be in the same place that I last saw my little boy." Myra didn't know how to continue and knew this was it, this was the time where she would make all her kids hate her. Even though Myra knew it would end badly she couldn't keep lying.

"I got off the bus and quietly went inside the church but there I saw him, a little baby. The baby was so small and beautiful, he was in a carriage and no one was around so I stayed with him. Looking at the little angel I just kept remembering my little boy and then it hit me, I had a second chance. This was my second chance to be with my little boy, the little boy that I threw away. I took the boy out of the carriage and held him in my arms, I then noticed that there was was a woman there kneeling praying not even paying any attention to the baby that I was holding. I wasn't going to let anyone take away my chance to be with my boy again so I ran, I ran right out of the church." The McQueen children were in shock, had they just heard their mother correctly. Did she just say she stole a baby?

"I didn't know what to do next so I called Rick, I lied and said that I had had a baby and it was his. I told Rick that no one else knew not even the other children and my mom, I was working at the hospital all the time so I didn't see you guys for so long and I also told him that I didn't have a check-up or deliver a the hospital because I was scared of having another without a father and didn't know what to do so I was in denial. It was possible that I got pregnant before he went away so he believed me.

"Mom what are you saying." John Paul shouted as he jumped up off the floor.

"John Paul, that baby was you, I stole you from the church."

John Paul ran from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura Chancellor sat on her bed in New York in one of the many hotels her family owned in the United States. Laura was fourteen with long blond hair and the most deep blue eyes. She didn't know why but she had to look in the box, a box she hasn't looked in for months. There were only a couple things in the box but they meant the world to her. She took out the first thing, a picture, this picture was of a baby. The baby was sleeping and was wrapped in a blue blanket with a large C in the corner, The baby had small toughs of blond hair and was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. The next object she picked up out of the box was a raddle, it was silver and had the letter C engraved on both ends. She shook the object a little and heard the little balls inside the raddle shake. Laura then picked up the last object from the box, she held it close to her face and smelled. It was a blanket, the same blanket that was in the picture, the same blanket that belonged to the little baby with blond hair. As the fourteen year old smelled the blanket hoping to smell to get a whiff of the boy that once was wrapped in the blue material with a C in the top right corner she cried.

"Hi big brother, I sorry that I haven't come and seen you in a while but mom doesn't like me going through your things." Laura's crying lessoned a little but she didn't hear the door open. "You know it is my birthday today and I wish you were here, I can only dream of the the things you would say or do today for me."

"He would hug you and tell you how much he loved you." Laura gasped when she heard the voice of her mother. "Then he would yell at you for touching his things." The older woman came sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I know I shouldn't have taken the box from your room but I needed to see him."

"I know sweetheart and I 'm not mad. I miss him and I wish you could have had you big brother in your life."

"He is, I can feel him." Laura took her moms had and placed it on her chest above her heart. "He is right here. I know I haven't met him but I still know that he is the best brother in the whole world."

"Just remember you have your friends coming over in a few hours." Katherine got up and left the room, she didn't know what to do or say to her daughter when she got like this. Laura has always been strong but when it came to her brother she was amazing.

Katherine walked into her room and thought of her son, her little angel who was taken from her. Was he happy, was he loved. She then thought about that day, the worst day of her life, her cousin Mary was having a family reunion in Manchester in celebration of the new Chancellor heir, her son. The whole family was going to be there from all over the world. She just had her new son and it was tradition that the head of the family, her father, name the next heir. She decided to go two days early so her son could meet the family slowly and not all at the same time. When the limo was driving along a main street she saw a church, one of the most beautiful churches she had ever seen, she had to go in. She told the driver to pull into the church parking lot and park in the back because there was more room there while she and her son went in. The driver got the carriage out of the trunk and let Katherine put the baby in and walk into the church. Katherine loved churches, her family never went but for some reason since she was a little girl she was fascinated by them. There was no one in the sanctuary not even a nun, she then pushed the carriage through the pews and stopped when she found one she liked. She made sure the baby was sleeping then she knelled down and started to pray, she prayed for her family, for her husband and for her new son. Katherine felt a calm over her, it was so peaceful, when she was done she went over to the carriage and noticed her son was gone.

The police had said that they searched everywhere but they had no leads. Katherine was in shock, she couldn't even speak, she noticed her husband come hours later, her probably took her fathers jet with theirs here in England. It just all happened so fast, but when all was send and done it was her fault, her family told her that it wasn't but she knew. She had to come early, she had to go in the church, she had to send her driver to the back parking lot where he saw nothing.

When Katherine was brought back to the present, she smiled, she knew her son was alive, she had a feeling and because of that feeling her son was still the heir after her. She knew that she would see him again and would hug and hold him but she had no idea how soon that would be.


	4. Chapter 4

John Paul ran from his house not knowing where do go. Did he just hear right, his mom stole him from a church. His whole was crashing before him, it had been hard for him when he was a kid knowing that three of his sisters were only partly related to him but now they weren't even related at all. Not Jacqui, the one who was always there for him and supported him through everything., not Mercedes, even though she was a bitch; she stood up for him, he remembered the time when she thought Kieron had cheated on him, she gave him a good shiner. He wasn't a brother to Tina, he could always a long important talks with her, not a brother to Carmel who was always trying to find him a boyfriend and his little sister Michaela, the one he had to look out for, he tried to look out for all of them he was the man after all but his little sister always got into trouble she need help to get out of. He didn't even realize he stopped when he felt someone bump into him.

"Watch where your going."

John Paul recognized that voice. "Sarah?"

"Oh, John Paul." Sarah was going to say something mean when she noticed something was really wrong with her former friend. "What's wrong John Paul?" She was trying to be nice, she didn't know if she could forget what he did but she was human and she couldn't stand seeing someone look so hurt.

John Paul broke down, right in the middle of the park they were standing in, the same park where Craig told him he was the only one he wanted to be with. He cried, he didn't know why he was doing that in front of her but he couldn't stop.

Sarah had to do some thing and she did the only thing she could thing of. She knelt down and took the crying man in her arms. She couldn't believe this was happening, if she was told yesterday or even today that she would be comforting John Paul McQueen, she would have laughed, no probably get angry with the person. She had to know what was wrong even if it was to end this situation, "John Paul, lets go for a drink."

John Paul just nodded his head and let Sarah help him up and lead him to the nearest pub, which was funny since it was the 'Dog in the Pond'. She sat him down at the closest table and got a round of drinks from Darren who gave her a funny look and said "You know what they say, keep your friends close but your enemies closer." Sarah just shook her head and left the bar with the two lagers.

Frankie saw the two come in together, she didn't know what to think about that but she knew she had to find out, It could be about Craig. Frankie didn't know why she thought they would know anything but she hasn't her from her son in months and she was worried so she hid herself behind one of the pillars that was closest to the table they were sitting at.

"So tell me what happened." Sarah said not believing she was being so kind to the person who ruined her life. Maybe she had forgiven him and not even realized or maybe it was because she had Elliott now and new this is what he would do since John Paul and he were friends. She had thought to call Elliott but new he was at some comic or alien thing so he was busy. John Paul was still sitting there not even drinking the lager that she bought for him. "John Paul McQueen, you will answer me now or I will call your sisters."

He was laughing now, all of a sudden he went for crying and looking depressed to laughing his ass off. He saw Sarah's clueless face and laughed even harder. "If you knew the situation, you would be laughing at what you just said too."

"Well tell me then, so I can get in on your little joke." Sarah was shaking her head.

He was back to being depressed now and felt drained with all this shifting of his emotions. "Fine, I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else." Sarah nodded he head and Frankie just leaned in closer. "I'm not a McQueen anymore."

'What, your mother kick you out again. What did you do, go for the Pope this time." John Paul's eyes widened at the statement and Sarah regretted it the moment she said it. "Sorry, go on."

John Paul signed but continued understanding that Sarah was still upset with him. " I mean, I am not a McQueen, I never was." He then told her the whole story, from his mothers first son to his kidnapping. "I don't even know what to do now, my whole life is a lie. I just keep thinking what would have happened if I wasn't taken, would I still love to write or DJ, would I even be gay. I know they say you are born gay and I thought I believed that but would I have had the same feelings if I lived a different life."

Both women were in shock, John Paul was kidnapped but before they could go deeper into their thought about Myra McQueen's crime they saw them coming, the McQueen sisters. John Paul stood up and started freaking out. "I can't see them now, I can't deal with this. Please Sarah, I know that I hurt you and you have every reason to hate me but please can you get rid of them for me."

When Sarah got up to somehow stop the most toughest girls in town from entering the pup, she saw a sight she never thought she would see, Frankie rush over to the front door and stop the five girls from coming in. Sarah walked over to see what was happening.

"I can't let you in." She heard the mother of her ex say in a calm but firm tone.

"What, we are here to see are brother." One of the girls said but Sarah couldn't tell who.

"He doesn't want to see you now, so I am going to tell you again to leave." Frankie still being calm.

"You can't do this, he is our brother and you can't stop us". Sarah knew that was Mercedes.

"If what I heard was true then he isn't you brother so you either leave or I call the police." Frankie's voice getting angrier.

"John Paul" Carmel was crying now but Frankie wasn't going to back down, not after what she heard or after the last phone call she got from Craig two months ago.

John Paul came over and was still shaking but he knew that they wouldn't leave unless he asked them to. "I need some time guys, please just go home."

"Well come home with us, you don't have to talk but at least be around people who love you." It was Tina this time and the sisters looked hopeful that he would listen to her.

"That is not my home, it never was." John Paul turned away not wanting then to she him cry.

The five Mcqueen's left right then knowing that they had lost but hoping everything would turn out for the man they would always call brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Frankie was thinking back to the phone call she got from her son two months ago. She just got off a shift from the Dog and was going to start on tea when she head the phone ring. "Hello."

"Mom, good I caught you." To Frankie Craig sounded different, she didn't know if it was a good thing or something to worry about. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it sweetheart." This is it, this is when Craig will tell her that he found a girlfriend and that all that business with that boy was a mistake.

"I'm gay." He said it quickly but she heard he perfectly.

"Not this again, I though that was over with. Have you been speaking to the boy again?" Frankie was angry, Craig was in Dublin was John Paul's hold on her son that strong?

"I haven't been speaking to him but that is the point. I can't stop thinking about him mom." Craig was getting emotional now. "He is the one I want, always wanted but I screwed it up."

"He dumped you after everything you gave up for him and now he's got you blaming yourself." She couldn't understand any of this.

"He dumped me for me, he knew that I didn't know what I wanted, I couldn't even kiss him in public. He knew I was confused and he gave me up so I could find myself, he loved me so much that he threw away his happiness so I could go and be a man, so I could figure out if he is what I wanted." Frankie didn't know what to say. "Everything that happened was all me mom, John Paul was brave enough to tell me his feelings at Hannah's birthday party. Then knowing how he felt I kissed him at the dance off."

Frankie was shocked with what she was hearing. "I always thought he kissed you?"

"I know, I let everyone believe that, I even told Sarah that but it wasn't true. What was funny was John Paul never told anyone, he kept it a secret. John Paul then took one of the biggest steps in his life and what does his best mate do, I beat him up because everyone thought if he was gay then I was." Frankie knew about the fight but always thought it was because John Paul came on to him.

"I lost him then, he wouldn't accept my apologies and who could blame him, I even start to hang out with Sonny, the same Sonny who John Paul had to save me from time after time, the same Sonny who because of his taunting I beat up my best friend. He then moves on with his life and gets a boyfriend, when Sarah told me John Paul was seeing someone all I could think about was how he replaced me so fast. I was so happy when Sarah got us to be friends again, I never thought that would happen. What I didn't realize was that becoming friends with John Paul again came a whole lot more problems. This John Paul was gay, out and proud, with a boyfriend, a boyfriend he would go anywhere without. When I saw them kiss for the first time and I don't know if I should tell you this mom."

"You can tell me anything dear." Frankie couldn't believe how open Craig was being. He never was this honest with his feelings and she guessed not even honest when she found out about John Paul.

"When I saw them kiss, I can say I was jealous, I was jealous of Spike. He took my best friend, well that is what I told myself but what I really wanted was to be in Spikes shoes kissing John Paul. I wasn't sure about my feelings so I bottled them up but I couldn't stop thinking about wanting to kiss John Paul. Then the day came for one of my exams and after going through weeks hearing about his sex life and how great Spike was, I had it. I left the exam and went to his house, I only went there to talk to him, to see if I could sort out my feelings. I forced him to tell me his feelings again and when he told me he loved me more then he loved Spike, I wanted him right there and then. I'm sorry mom but I need to tell you these things they are part of the whole story." Frankie didn't say anything so Craig continued.

"He asked me if I was sure, he was trying to make sure that it was what I wanted. At that moment I was I was sure, sure that he could solve all of my problems. When it was all over, I could tell he was happy, I could tell that he thought we were a couple now. Do you know what I did, I don't even think he told anyone but after everything that happened in his room, I jumped off the best and called him a faggot, I the one who chased him, the one who basically dragged him into his bedroom call him a faggot.

"Craig!"

"Sorry mom, but that is what happened. I wish I could of taken it back but I didn't all I could think about was the taunts I got when I kissed him at the dance off and all the taunts he got when he came out. I wasn't thinking of him. Even after what I called him, he still was my friend, well he was trying but I was making it really hard for him, I kept denying what happened. He was still there for me with everything I was going through with Sarah and her modeling and I couldn't believe it. Here was my best mate trying to help me and I was treating him like garbage. This is where I realized that I was falling for him but I couldn't do anything I still had my fear and it was controlling me. I dragged him from a date with Spike to tell him that he was my best mate and I appreciated him and his help. What I got was not what I was expecting, he was over the games that I was playing and he was done." Frankie's mind was reeling, she never knew any of this and it was a lot to take in but she had to let him finish.

"I couldn't believe that I lost him again, I knew what I had to do, I had to choose and right there the choice was simple, I chose John Paul. I went over to his house and to his room again and he gave in when I told him that I wanted him. I ran away when he was sleeping, I need to think about what my choice meant. I knew that I couldn't be open about my feelings and I tried to make him see that I could still see Sarah and be with him too." Frankie's couldn't believe it, it was Craig's idea, John Paul didn't seduce my son.

"He said no at first, not wanting to be my bit on the side but I kept lying to him telling him that I would finish with Sarah. He believed me every time, He even broke up with Spike and I realized that I loved him, I even told him and when I go to break up with Sarah, she breaks up with me instead. I should have been happy right, I didn't have to hurt her but I wasn't happy, I wanted to be normal and at the last minute when I got the chance I went back with her, I even took her on that holiday. I hurt John Paul so much mom right then he was even running after the car calling my name but I ignored him, I had Sarah back, I could be normal. During the whole holiday, all I could think about was him, the one that I hurt, the one that I loved. I planned on making it up to him, to get him back but when I got back he was having none of it but of course I reeled him back, knowing how he felt. I now had him, he was letting me see him on the side. I knew it was hurting him but I now could be normal and have John Paul too, but Spike found out and because of that I made the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life, When Spike and I were having a row, Sarah came in and knew we were arguing because I was seeing someone else. When she asked John Paul if I was seeing anyone else, my heart stopped, I knew that he hated the lies and he did still considered Sarah a friend even though we were seeing each other behind her back. When he carefully told her that there was no other woman, I couldn't believe he did that for me. Sarah didn't believe it so when I was backed into a corner I proposed." Frankie was speechless, how could have all this happened with out her knowing. She kept wanting to interrupt but she knew it was almost over.

"I made her keep it a secret, and I knew being engaged was wrong, not only because I was cheating but because she wasn't the one I wanted to be with. I loved John Paul so much that I even gave him Grandpa's watch, the one that says 'Love Always', I couldn't even get Sarah a ring. Then came the day of the engagement party, I was so mad at Sarah for telling you that I was a bastard but I was even more of a bastard to John Paul because she gave me a chance right then to call it off but me wanting to be normal I didn't." Frankie was shaking her head now, how could she have been so blind.

"You know what happened after that and when I chose him I thought that was it, I did it and John Paul and I could leave Hollyoaks and be together like a real couple. I was wrong, there was so much I had to work through, so much I had to do to become the man John Paul needed and deserved and at the airport John Paul saw that. I now see it too mom, I know that he is what I want." Craig stopped speaking and there was a good silence.

"Mom"

"If you want him then why are you not telling him this, why are you not here." Frankie didn't know when in the story she accepted Craig's sexuality but she did and she now realized that it was Craig's choice, well maybe not choice but this is who he is and she loved him.

"I still have work to do, I know I can tell you and a couple friends that I am gay but I am not ready to walk down the street and hold John Paul's hand but I know I will be. I can't tell him or come home for him until I can. I just wanted you to know the whole truth and not to hate John Paul. I know it takes two to cheat and he went along with it when he could have said no but he loved me and I know he regrets everything we did to Sarah and everyone we hurt because that is just the kind of man he is, the man I love." They both said bye and that they would talk soon but they never did.

So here she was standing in front of the man who had her sons heart, he was shaking and crying, She knew then what she was going to do. She put her arm around him and led him upstairs telling Sarah to stay down here and she would be right back so they could talk., She then led him into Craig's old room knowing that since Darren moved out Newt moved into his room. "You can stay here till you get you head together."

"I need to get my stuff from the house." John Paul couldn't even say home anymore.

"I will get you some of Craig's old things and then I will send Darren, Newt and Jack to your old place to get you what you need." Frankie for some reason was happy, well not happy about what happened with John Paul's family but happy that she could help the man her son loved more than anything.

"Why are you being so nice to me, I thought you hated me?" John Paul was confused.

"I have learned a few things and that is all I am saying." Frankie closed the door behind her to let John Paul get some rest. She was going to do right be him, she just hoped that Craig finds him self soon so he could get back here.


	6. Chapter 6

"You can't do that!" Mercedes was a wreck, just yesterday she was told her brother wasn't her brother and now her mother was saying she needed to tell the police what she did. "You will go to prison, I will not allow that."

Myra McQueen stood there facing what was left of her family, only three came back last night after the sisters went to find John Paul. Jacqui and Tina had their own place but Myra knew that the two wouldn't have come home anyways, they were the closest to him. "They can find his parents."

"Stop saying that, we are his family, he will realize that and come home." Mercedes wasn't so sure herself anymore. "Carmel, Michaela back me up here."

"He's never coming home!" Michaela screamed, "She has ruined everything, you think that John Paul is going to come home and pretend that everything is fine and nothing has happened." She was standing now staring down her older sister. "She has taken everything from him, first his real life, the life he should have had, the life that might have even been better with his real mom and real dad. Now she has taken the life he now with us away, you think he can even look at us knowing that we are not even his sisters. He always believed that blood was thinker then water, that even though we would disagree and fight we were family and nothing would tare us apart. Well guess what Mercy, our dear old mother has, she has taken our family and ripped it into shreds." Michaela ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

Myra was crying "I need to find his parents, I need to do this for him."

"What about our family, are you just going to leave us now." Carmel spoke softly not even realizing there were tears streaming down her face.

Myra sat down beside Carmel on the couch and motioned for Mercedes to do the same. "You will have your sisters with you, and maybe with me gone, you can have your brother too." Carmel then broke down crying into her mothers arms.

Walking down the street toward the McQueen house were three best friends, Sarah, Hannah and Nancy. "Why are we going to get John Paul's things again." Hannah asked confused just like Nancy was.

"I told you guys already, Jack and Newt can't because of Newts therapy and Darren has to run the pub." Sarah rushed thought the explanation again.

"And Frankie asked you to do this, why?" Nancy had a feeling there was something big going on and she didn't like not knowing what it was.

Sarah just sighed. "Please, I told you I can't tell you anything else, it isn't my place and we are doing this for a friend."

"Friend, since when have you and John Paul become friends again." Hannah was getting angry now. What could Sarah know that she didn't, she was in fact the only one in this situation that was John Paul's friend. How could Sarah and Frankie the two women that have treated him like crap for the past year now have his confidence in dealing with a big situation like this. Hannah knew the situation was big because the last time John Paul couldn't go home was because of the big Kieron scandal and that devastated him. Maybe that was it "Is it to do with Kieron."

"I told you I can't say, just trust me, we don't have time to argue we need to prepare ourselves for the McQueen women." Sarah was worried, she didn't know if they would even be able to enter let alone get John Paul's clothes. As they walked up the walkway to the front door Sarah felt a deep chill come upon her.

Mercedes was the one who heard the knock, she jumped up and ran to the door hoping it was her brother but it wasn't, it was Hannah and two people she didn't think she would see here ever. "What do you want?"

They had decided earlier that Sarah was then one who would talk because she knew what the situation was. "We are here for John Paul's things."

"Well you can't have them." Mercedes still blocked the girls from entering.

"If you don't want anyone to know what is going on, then let us in." Sarah knew she was treading on thin ice but she had to get John Paul's belongings. "These two don't know what is going on either so please just let us in so we can do what we can to do."

"Let them in." Myra said walking over.. "Sarah, there are bags under the kitchen sink and empty boxes in the upstairs closet. I can get Tony and Dom to rent a van and help"

"It's okay, Niall is doing that he will be here soon." Sarah couldn't bring herself to hate Myra, she could tell this was killing her and Sarah didn't want to make things uncomfortable.

"You are just giving him up then!" Mercedes was livid, was she the only one who wanted John Paul back. "After everything this family has been through, you're just going to let my brother leave, well that is not going to happen." Mercedes was out the door without another word.

Sarah knew where Mercedes was going but she was here to do a job and she was going to do it for her friend, a friend she just got back. Sarah only hoped that Frankie could talk sense into Mercedes before she made everything worst.

The girls got the bags and went upstairs into John Paul's room, Hannah started to remove his clothes from the drawers and neatly put them into bags, Nancy was taking the posters off the wall and Sarah was placing the records and Cd's carefully into the boxes. Everything in this room was so John Paul, the type of music, the posters even the clothes, Sarah couldn't imagine John Paul wearing any other style.

"Sarah, Hannah come look at this." Nancy stood facing the wall that has the Brokeback Mountain poster. "I thin there is something behind this." When the other girls came to her side she removed the poster. What was behind the poster shocked the three women, there right in front of them was a large mural of pictures, pictures of five friends. There were pictures of Sarah, Hannah and Nancy together having a laugh and a drink, ones of Sarah and John Paul talking not looking at the camera, Hannah and John Paul hugging, Craig and John Paul play fighting and even one of Nancy and John Paul smiling to the camera. There were so many of them Hannah even noticed there were ones with Sarah and Craig together but what was the most wonderful thing was right in the center of the mural was a group shot, all five of them arms around each other with genuine smiles on there faces and written in white on the picture was the words Friends Forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Niall couldn't believe what he was seeing, right in front of him was Mercedes McQueen screaming at Frankie Osborn to see her brother, well their brother but no on knew that. Today was the first day since he came to Hollyoaks that he didn't know what was going on. Just a couple of hours ago he got a call from the one person he never thought would call him again, Steph Dean, well Cunningham now, she didn't want to forget her husband so when the papers came for her name change she signed them. When Steph called him he was in shock, 'how could the woman he love call him after he was the one who killed her husband?' but that wasn't important she was asking a favor. All Steph would say was that he needed to rent a van and go to the McQueens and meet some people there to pick up John Paul's things. Of course he did everything she said, not only because she was the one asking but because it involved his brother.

With Mercedes yelling at Frankie all Niall could do was smile, he was worried last month when John Paul moved back home with their mom. It was the best two months of his life living with his little brother, it made him feel that getting rid of Kieron was for the best, he lost his best friend but he gained his brother. Niall knew Kieron couldn't make John Paul happy, if the ex-priest could brake his vow to God then he could and would brake his vow to John Paul, that is why he never let John Paul see the letters that Kieron wrote him. For the two months that John Paul stayed with him they had gotten closer so when John Paul told him that he was moving back home he almost flipped but calmed down knowing that Myra would screw up again and lose her son. That day was supposedly here and Niall was happy, he didn't know the details but he knew that if John Paul wanted everything from Myra's house then he had no intention of moving back.

Niall was brought back from his thinking with a yell. "You bring him down here now, you have no right to keep him from us." Now Niall wanted to know what happened more then ever.

"He doesn't want to see you, so leave and don't come back until you shift tomorrow." Frankie was as calm as ever. "Oh Niall thank you for the help." Frankie noticed him standing there. "I hope it wasn't any trouble."

"No, none at all, anything for a good friend." Frankie nodded and went to talk with Sarah who was standing in the corner talking with Hannah and Nancy holding a bunch of pictures. "So what happed with John Paul and Myra now?" Niall asked Mercedes who was in deep thought.

"None of your business." Mercedes said very shortly but then got some hope in her eyes and changed her tune. "Maybe you can talk to him."

"I don't know what is going on and it seems like a family matter." It took Niall everything he could to pretend to not want to get involved because John Paul was his family, the only one he liked and wanted a relationship with.

Mercedes wouldn't give up. "You and he have gotten close now since Kieron left him and I think you can talk some sense into him."

"What is this about then?" He wanted to know so badly because now he was worried, if a McQueen was going to outside help involving a family member then it was serious.

"Let him tell you but please convince him to come home, we need him." Niall could tell Mercedes was fighting back tears but before he could tell her he would do all he can she was gone, out of the pub. Niall went over and asked Frankie if it was alright if he went and talked with John Paul. Frankie was apprehensive at the idea but when Hannah said that John Paul would want to see him he got the okay.

After being told which room and where John Paul was he climbed the stairs and entered the Dean/Osborn's residence. He walked to the room John Paul was supposed to be in and entered. John Paul was sitting on the bed staring off into space. Niall just sat down beside him and put his arm around him. That got a reaction, a reaction that Niall hasn't witnessed since he told John Paul that Kieron had left him. John Paul was crying, more like sobbing and shaking into Niall's shoulder.

When John Paul calmed down it was a good hour later but Niall could tell his brother need the release. "I don't know who I am anymore Niall."

"What's happened?" Niall asked not wanting to push but still wanting to know what could have hurt his brother so much. So John Paul told him everything that had happened the day before and Myra's story.

"She stole me, took me from my real mom and dad all because she was missing her real son." John Paul was crying again.

Niall was speechless, had what John Paul told him be true, John Paul wasn't McQueen. It was funny to him that the only thing he thought important was that John Paul wasn't his brother, not that Myra missed him at one point or that the McQueen's finally knew that Myra had another son and his secret would probably come out soon but that the person who he had become so close to wasn't his brother. Niall just smiled to himself, even though John Paul wasn't his real brother this situation makes him more of a brother then ever, they have a connection, Myra had ruined both of their lives and now hopefully Niall had an ally. It was going to take time but Niall was confident that he could make John Paul hate the McQueens so much that when his secret came out they would destroy the McQueens together as brothers.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been two days since John Paul left the house and Myra was sitting on her couch with all of her daughter besides Micheala waiting for the private inventigator they hired to find John Paul's parents. Mercedes wouldn't let her go to the police but she agreed that they needed to to something for john Paul. "When did Mr. Dreven say he would be here?"

"He will be here soon, are you sure you want to do this?" Jacqui asked not knowing why she was here. When Mercedes called and asked her to come over she thought that they were going to fight about John Paul again but to have been told they were going to find John Paul's parents just made her feel sad.

"We need to do this for John Paul." Myra said holding back tears.

As the five women were sitting in the living room waiting for the P.I., Micheala was in her room on her mobile. "You need to come back."

"Why, what happend?" said the man on the other end.

Micheala just sighed "John Paul needs you."

"Michaela just tell me what happened, is he hurt." The man on the other line seemed desperate to know hte answer.

"Not physically, but he just needs you." The blonde said hoping that she convinced the man to come and help her brother.

"I'll be there."

"Thanks" She hung up the phone hoping that this person could help her brother out of the depression he was in. She had a conversation with Sarah and she said that John wont leave his new room at the Dog and all of them were worried. The only person he would talk to now was Niall. Michalea heard the door close downstairs and knew the P.I was here so she fixed herself up and went down to help her family find John Paul's parents.

-----------------------------

"So John Paul, are you ready to go out today or are we staying in again?" Niall said entering his 'brothers' room.

"Niall you don't have to be here, what about work?" John Paul didn't want pitty or is friend to lose pay becasue of him.

"I don't have an appointment till later, and I though we could do somthing this morning." Niall thought today was a good day to get John Paul to come back home, not to old familys house but to his and John Paul's flat. That was the first step of the plan, get John Paul away from everyone else. Frankie wanted you to DJ tonight but I said no."

"Well I think I might be ready, I need to consintrate on other things." John Paul was now sick of sitting here in Craig's old room staring at the walls.

Niall need to stop this now, he need John Paul dependant only on him. "I got a call from Kieron earlier."

"What?" The young man's chest tightened.

"He was calling for me to send the rest of his stuff and I don't want you to be upset but I told him what happened becasue I know that you might want him here." Niall was hoping that he didn't need to use this lie he came up with, he didn't want to hurt his brother but it was for his own good. He was the only one that cares for John Paul and had John Paul's intrests in mind.

"When is he coming?" John Paul smiled for once, he gets to see Kieron again, he knew the man hurt him but knowing that he was coming for some reason made him happy.

"I don't know how to tell you this but he's not coming." Niall couldn't stand the look of dissipoinment on his 'brothers' face


	9. Chapter 9

John Paul couldn't believe it, Kieorn wasn't coming. "Did he say why?"

Niall had to think quick. "You don't want to know John Paul." This was the first timw he hated lying. Had being around John Paul changed him that much. He didn't care, all he wanted was to get John Paul away from anyone that would hurt him. How could he let his 'Brother' stay in the room of the a person who hurt John Paul so many times.

"Just tell me Niall, I need to know."

"He said that he wasn't your boyfriend anymore and you could take care of yourself."

"That is just great, did he even care about me or was I just his dirty little secret just like..." John Paul couldn't even say him name. He didn't know what was happening to him, he was becoming a weak crying little baby. "That is it, I am not doing this anymore. I am not letting anyone hurt me like that again. Kieron, Craig, mo..m..Myra. They all can just stay away from me, I wont let anyone treat or do anything to hurt me again." John Paul stood and started to pack a bag.

"Where are you going?" Niall was so surprised his plan was working.

"I can't stay here. I need to move on and being here in this room is not healthy. I need to start a new life and this room just reminds me of the past and I have to let it go." John Paul knew he wasn't over what has happened in his life till now but he knew this day was the beginning.

Now was the time for Niall to make is move. "Well your room is still available, I know you shared it was Kieron but you were there months without him, it is your room now."

John Paul took a big sigh. "Niall, you have been great, you've been there for me though a lot of pain in my life and I wouldn't know how to pay you back but I have to do things on my own now. I should get my own place, it feels like my life is just beginning and I need to do this."

"Okay, let me help you find a place then." Niall didn't know what to do but at least John Paul was leaving The Dog.

"I need to say goodbye to Frankie and Jack." So John Paul with his bag left for downstairs and his new life as John Paul ex-McQueen

Niall had a thought maybe he could convince John Paul to leave Hollyoaks, there was nothing here for him. He could find him a great place in London with lots of clubs to DJ at, Niall could also find a job there when he was looking for John Paul's new place so it wouldn't be weird when he moved close to his 'Brother'. Yes that was it, the two former McQueens were leaving Hollyoaks.


	10. Chapter 10

**P****art 10**

Hannah wasn't sure what was happening around her. A couple of days ago both Sarah and Nancy were giving her a hard time because of her friendship with John Paul and now it was Sarah, of all people, who was dragging her to see her friend.

She knew something bad had happened. It was imposible not to know that, but she had no idea what. She had heard people whispering things like another secret affair, but Hannah knew this wasn't true. Her friend was still in love with Kieron. And with Craig. He had had enough secret affairs for a lifetime. This had to be something else.

And the fact that Sarah was helping him meant it was something huge. And Frankie also involved with Niall shielding him from the McQueens was surreal. On her wildest dreams she would never had even thought that was posible. Frankie Osborne and Sarah Barnes being civil with John Paul was too much. Being his confidents, was just wrong.

She couldn't avoid feeling a little jealous either. She could see her friend was going through something important and for some reason, he had chosen to trust in two people who seemed to hate him instead of her. His best friend. The one who knew all about Kieron. The only person he had talked about Craig with.

"What's going on?" she asked for what seemed to be the hundreth time to her friend and not receiving an answer again.

She was going to make her stop and explain what was happening when she spotted Carmel McQueen crying in front of Evissa. She didn't really know her, but she had never been able to let someone cry and not do something about it. And Carmel was a sweet girl.

She allowed Sarah to keep walking while she went straight to the blonde McQueen.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, it's nothing" was the answer she got before Carmel started to cry again.

Hannah sighed and debated between leaving her alone and staying. When Carmel got louder, she finally decided to stay with her and took her inside the beauty salon. Then she went and pour a glass of water for the poor woman who hadn't stop crying.

"Carmel?" she asked after a while. "Tell me what's wrong"

"I don't know if I should" was the answer that came between sobs.

"Is it about John Paul?" she asked.

She knew her friend had rejected his family somehow, the way Frankie had made them leave was all over town.

When Carmel nodded, she continued asking:

"Carmel, it's something bad, isn't it?"

She alredy knew the answer but she needed to be careful. She couldn't just go and demand Carmel to tell me everything. She needed to do it little by little.

"Yes"

"Did he do anything wrong?"

Hannah didn't think that was it. John Paul wasn't a bad person. Yes, he always fell for the wrong guys (a prick like Spike, a priest and his straight best friend), but besides that, John Paul was a good guy. And he would never make his sister cry for no good reason.

"He didn't. He didn't do anything. Nothing of this is his fault. He is the victim. He didn't deserve it" Carmel said loudly not making much sense.

Hannah was going to ask something more when Carmel said something that scared her:

"I think we are going to loose him"

In any other ocassion she wouldn't have believed it. John Paul loved his family. He was a McQueen even if he tried to deny it sometimes. His family was first for him. Always.

But the tone Carmel said it in and the way she looked, told Hannah this was a real posibility. Whatever had happened was bad enough to make John Paul reject his own family.

"How can you loose him? He's your brother!" she tried to reassure her.

Carmel laughed bitterly shocking Hannah. The sound was so foreign coming from the usuallly bubbly beautician.

"That's the problem" Carmel said between laughs, "He's not"

"What?"

"He's not my brother. Mum stole him when he was a baby. We are not related. He's not a McQueen. He's not my brother!"

Carmel went back to crying while Hannah stood there without knowing what to say or even think.

John Paul wasn't a McQueen? That just couldn't be....

But it made sense. That was why Sarah and Frankie were so nice to him, and why the McQueen sisters were kicked out the Dog so easily.

She felt a wave of compasion for her friend hit her. John Paul had lost everything. Kieron was gone just like Craig. And now he found out he didn't have a family. That his whole life was a lie.

She wanted to run to him and tell him everything was going to be okay, but she couldn't. What could she say to him? What could she do?

Then, she remembered something her councellor had told her once: "_Is not about saying the right thing but just letting the other person you are there for them_". That was what she was going to do. She was going to be a friend and help John Paul in doing whatever he decided.

But first she needed to reassure Carmel and she knew exactly what to say:

"Carmel, blood isn't everything. Rhys is only my half-brother but that doesn't mean I love him any less than Josh. Or Gilly, we aren't even related and I love him almost as much as my 'real' brothers."

That seemed to make Carmel stop crying, so she continued:

"John Paul loves you. All of you. He's always talking about you lot and you know you mean the world to him. Yes, now he's hurt and he doesn't know what to believe, but give him time and I'm sure he'll come around. Just be there for him. Don't pressure him. Just be there"

The blonde McQueen gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Look, I need to go. I'm meeting John Paul at the Dog and I'll try to talk to him" Hannah said walking towards the door. She stopped when she reached the door and added: "Just don't give up on him"

"Never" Carmel said sounding completely decided.

Hannah left Evissa feeling just as uncertain than before, but at least now she knew what was happening with John Paul and she knew that a lot of people was going to help him get through this.

She walked to the Dog with hope on her heart. Her friend was in pain, but she was going to help him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

'World is a strange place' Newt thought looking at Frankie hugging John Paul McQueen. Or whatever was his real surname.

He didn't know much about the blonde man besides the obvious: he had been in a secret affair with Craig. He didn't care about that, but it was shocking how Frankie had gone from not even saying his name to talking to him and saying he could stay with them for as long as he needed.

If someone could understand what it meant not having a family, not knowing where you came from, was Newt. He didn't remember his dad and his mum was a blur. So, he could relate to what John Paul was going through, but at the same time, he couldn't even begin to imagine how it felt to have a family one moment and the next, finding out your whole life was a lie because your mother, or more exactly, your kidnapper, had taken you away from your real parents and then told you the truth the worse posible way.

And the worse part was that he was a McQueen. They were a cheap and trouble maker family, but they were a family. They stick together whatever the cost. And Newt admired that. He wanted that and, although, the Osbornes/Deans were a close family, they weren't close like the McQueens. And one day finding out that your family, something that being a McQueen is one of the biggest parts of your life, is a lie, must be horrible.

He saw John Paul hug Frankie one last time, smile at Jack and then, for a brief moment, look at a family portrait and stopping at Craig's face. And just for a second, he could see love and longing on the blonde man's eyes, but soon it passed, leaving Newt wondering if what he saw was truth or just another damned hallucination.

"He's a good boy" Jack said to his wife while they both looked at John Paul walking slowly towards Sarah and then leaving the pub. "He's going to get through this"

Frankie nodded. He was. And she was going to help. She didn't know how or what she could do, but she knew why she was going to do it, Craig. Her son loved the blonde DJ and that was enough for her now.

She wasn't sure when she had started accepting what they had, but one day she had found herself not being bothered by it anymore. Well, that wasn't completely true. She still had some issues to solve, many of them things she'll never get over like her son kissing a man or never having grandchildren, but she had finally understood that love was what mattered.

Jake and Nancy were a straight couple but they had never found happiness because their gender wasn't what really mattered. They just didn't love each other the right way. Especially Jake. Who she once had thought as the "normal" one.

Instead, Craig and John Paul were a gay couple. But a blind man could see they loved each other. Craig in Dublin now trying to find himself and be ready to come back, and John Paul trying to move on with the priest, failing miserably and sometimes looking at her youngest son's former bedroom's window with a heartbreaking expression on his face.

Yes, Frankie was going to help John Paul get back on his feet. And then, she was going to welcome him into her family as Craig's boyfriend. The only person who could make her youngest son happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

"I can't believe you are doing this" Rhys said confused. "After what he did to you, how can you be friends again?"

Sarah didn't know either. Technically they weren't friends, at least not yet, but when she found him crying and in a bad state, she had decided she was at least going to let him be. And when she found out what had happened, she had felt so sorry for him that she had forgotten, momentarily, why they were no longer friends.

Now, she was torn. She had always liked John Paul (she had even wished more than once that he was straight and into her) and she could see he really needed someone to be there for him, but at the same time, the anger and hurt inside of her was screaming at her. Telling her to make him suffer, make him pay for what he did to her.

"I don't know" she honestly answered.

"I don't think I could. I mean, how can you go back to trust someone after something like that. He was sleeping with your boyfriend!", Rhys kept talking, not seeing he was making her uncomfortable.

Once, she had been smitten by Rhys Ashworth, handsome, charming and funny, but not anymore. Finding out he was cheating on you with your own mother was a good way to make all of the appeal disappear. And then finding out he was sleeping with his sister ended up destroyed that small thing inside of you that stays after breaking up with someone, that small flame waiting to be reignited.

"He was your friend while he was making your boyfriend gay" Rhys just kept going on and on about it.

And, when Sarah couldn't take it anymore, she found herself saying:

"You and Gilly are friends again. You were sleeping with his fiancé who happened to be your own sister, which is even worse than what John Paul did to me. So please, explain how you two can be friends again and why we can't?"

It wasn't usual for Sarah to be able to shut someone without yelling and she felt a little good looking at Rhys' expression.

John Paul and Craig had been cruel with her and she knew that, even if she managed to fix her friendship with John Paul, things will never be the same as before (like Hannah's friendship with him was different than what they had before the whole gay/anorexia thing). But how Gilly could forgive Rhys after what he did, she really just couldn't understand it.

Rhys looked like he was going to say something but ended up just shaking his head and running away from her.

Sarah sighed and kept waiting for John Paul, who was currently talking and hugging, Frankie Osborne. She, like her, had managed to forget their problems with the poor boy. At least for now.

She knew they needed to talk. That the only way they could get through this and maybe even be friends again, was having to talk honestly about what had happened last summer.

But, as John Paul walked towards her and weakly gave her a sad smile while his deep blue eyes were full of tears, she also knew they could wait. For now, John Paul needed someone being there for him.

And that's what she was going to do for him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

Frankie started to clean up after John Paul. The boy was a lot cleaner than what she expected of a McQueen, the place was a lot better than when Craig lived there.

And just as she started to remember how chaotic that place was when Craig was around and she started to feel like crying, the phone rang.

"Hi mum" her youngest son said on the other line.

"Love! How are you?" she asked

"Good. A little tired by good"

"You?"

For the next couple of minutes they went through the usual: talking about their lives, Frankie asking him if he ate, how much, how he was sleeping. Then they talked about Steph for a while followed by Darren, Debbie and Jack.

Silence then fell but Frankie could tell Craig wanted to say something more.

"How's John Paul?" Craig asked trying to sound like he didn't really care but ending up sounding like the exact opposite.

She didn't know if she could tell him what was going on with John Paul, but she didn't think so. Craig still needed time to figure out what he was and to be able to get comfortable with that, and telling him this was only going to make him come back and not dealing with any of this.

But still, she needed to say something, and she decided that this little piece for information was going to help her son:

"Single. Kieron left. John Paul is single again"

A short moment of silence followed that and Frankie almost thought Craig had hang up. But then her son spoke unable to hide the joy on his voice:

"Oh, that's....mmm.... I don't know. Good?"

She could see him rubbing his neck right now and that brought tears to her eyes.

"When are you coming back?"

"Soon. I'm almost there. I just need a little more time"

Frankie nodded not realizing her son couldn't see that.

Just a little longer. She needed to keep John Paul together for just a little more time. And then, her son was going to come back and do it. And if there was someone who could 'fix' John Paul, was Craig.

"Mum, I have to go. Talk to you soon. Love you. Bye"

And with that, her son was gone. But he was coming home. Soon.


End file.
